I Should Get Bruises More Often
by Gleekgirl365
Summary: Kurt has an unsightly and painfull bruise, Finn tries to help Kurt feel better. Mindless Fluffy One-shot, mabey a pre-slash.


**This is my first ever Fic…ever, so pleas don't kill me if it's terrible. I have no idea where this idea even came from if just thought I'd write it. I'd Love to get some reviews just to know what you think. **

**(This is kinda based off the assumption that the Hudson's moved back in with the Hummel's after 'Theatricality'.)**

**Spoilers for 'Theatricality'**

**I do not own Glee sadly. **

**

* * *

**

A bruise, I have a _bruise_ on my elbow! Nasty, evil, purple thing! How dare it mar my perfect skin! I work tirelessly to maintain my complexion, and one _tiny_ fall from the top of the pyramid during cheerios practice obliterates all my hard work.

I blame Miss Sylvester. Her and that God damned whistle!

One minute I'm standing tall and proud at the top of that pyramid, the next…she's blown it and sent the whole group tumbling. Why Brittany has to have such a hard head is beyond me, though it would explain quite a few things.

I sit at my vanity applying several different concealers to the offending patch of mauve. Nothing is working, it's to dark. I had no idea that they could show up this fast, it's only been about half an hour sense the fall.

_Ouch!_

I touched a particularly tender patch.

_Note to self: Never do that again!_

Finn thunders down the stairs into our room, dropping his bag lazily next to his bed.

"How you manage to make that much noise I will never comprehend." I say flippantly. Finn shrugs and flops onto the couch. I turn back to my mirror and pat my elbow once more with my concealer.

"Owww!" I whine, hitting the sore spot once more. "Seriously? God damn it! I hate this Uhg!" I cry standing up and marching to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. Leaning against the counter with one hand, I examine the imperfection, and being as gentle as possible wipe the makeup from it with a damp cloth.

"Kurt?" Finn says, knocking lightly at the door. "Are you okay? Did I do something?" I don't feel like answering right away, I just stare at the bruise.

It looks truly terrible, all purple and blue with tinges of red around the edges. It's about the size of a golf ball, and it is extremely noticeable against my ivory skin. It hurts too, like actually throbs and stings now that I've touched it so much. I can feel the tears coming; I know it's stupid to cry about one bruise. I mean Santana sprained her wrist and Brittany has a concussion (thanks to my stupid elbow). My injury is far from the worst but still….

"Kurt?" Finn says again a little more panicked now. "Kurt, answer me!"

I open the door and look up at Finn and he sees my tears. "What's wrong?" He asks gently. I wipe my eyes and sniffle a bit "I have a Bruise" I reply simply. "And it hurts."

Finn's eyebrows knit together in confusion "What do you mean? Did someone hit you?" He cried in concern. "Was it Karofsky? I swear I'll kill him if he-"

"No, no, no. Nobody hit me." I say putting a hand on his arm to calm him down. He looked confused again. "The pyramid fell during practice, I was on top and Brittany's thick head broke my fall." I smile weakly at my almost-step brother; I have stopped crying by now though the pain in my elbow can still be felt.

"Oh!" Finn says and smiles down at me. "Why were you crying?" He asks. I shake my head ashamed and embarrassed of my immature behavior. What kind of a person cries over a stupid bruise?

"It's okay. I won't laugh or anything I promise." He smiles reassuringly at me.

My eyes fill with tears again, "I'm being so childish!" I say. "It's just a stupid bruise! But it's so ugly and I work so hard to make myself perfect and she blew her stupid whistle and we all just fell and Brittany's head was in the way and now she has a concussion and the bruise is so ugly and I cant cover it up and it hurts!" I wail with only sniffles and sobs separating my words.

"Kurt calm down. It's just a bruise." He says.

"I know!" I cry. "I can't help it!"

Finn steps forward and envelopes me in his arms, I lean into his chest and relax slightly. He releases me after a few seconds, far too soon for my liking. "Can I see it?" he asks. I nod and lift my elbow. Finn looks at it for a second and leans down towards it.

"Uh…What are you doing?" I ask razing an eyebrow, and covering my injured joint protectively.

"Kissing it better." He says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "My Mom still does it for me sometimes. I don't know why but it helps, so I figured it would help you too." He states, grinning at my confused expression.

Finn removes my hand from the mark and presses a gentle kiss to it, "There." He says proudly as he stands to his full height again.

"Better?" I nod. Miraculously the most of the pain is actually gone, but maybe it's just in my head. Either way it doesn't hurt as much as it did, thank God.

"Good." Finn says. "I'll go get you an ice pack, should help with the swelling and the colour."

And with that Finn runs up the stairs leaving me standing in the bathroom doorway in a daze. _Finn Hudson just kissed my bruise,_ I think to myself, reveling in the feel of his lips on my skin.

_I should get bruises more often. _

* * *

**So...Wha'd you think? **


End file.
